


Perfect Moment

by nomelon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Foreshadowing, Home, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary tells John she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: pre-pilot

"This is the one. This is our house," Mary whispers as soon as they're out of earshot of the realtor.

John bites down on his grin, because he figured as much. Her eyes had lit up the moment they walked in the front door.

"I don't know," he says with a sigh, rubbing his chin. "It needs a lot of work."

"Oh, shut up." She knocks his shoulder with the back of her hand. "It's perfect and you know it. And we can afford it."

"You just like the big kitchen."

"Got to keep my man fed," she sing-songs, and it makes John chuckle. "But that's not the reason."

"No?"

She shakes her head and grabs his hand, looking around to make sure the realtor isn't following them, and leads him back up the stairs, dragging him behind her. He's laughing by the time she pulls him back into the little room at the end of the hall, the office space with the east-facing window, with the tree right outside and a view over their little garden. John realises he's already thinking of it as theirs, and realises that he likes that. He likes it a lot.

"This is why," she says, standing in the middle of the room, with her back to his chest, wrapping his arm around her middle and lacing their fingers together.

John doesn't get it, and he rests his chin on her shoulder to kiss the smooth line of her jaw.

"This can be the nursery," she says softly.

The whole world suddenly seems very quiet. John turns her slowly in his arms. "The nursery?" he asks, searching her gaze. She smiles a womanly little smile and leans her stomach into him.

"In about eight months."

"I'm gonna be... We're going to have...?"

Tears sparkle in her eyes and she can't speak to say yes, just nods and smiles wide, her whole face lit up with joy. John kisses her, laughing against her lips, his heart beating hard in his chest. He knows he'll look back on this moment for years to come and remember it being perfect.

Standing here, with his arms around his wife, around his family, John glances around the room, imagines it painted baby blue, because they'll have a son first, he thinks. He sees the room filled with toys, a nightlight, in the shape of the moon maybe, hanging on the wall, and a crib in the centre of the room.

This room, this is where his future begins.

**Author's Note:**

> <http://nomelon.livejournal.com/50826.html>


End file.
